Switching Places
by GravityFalls61816
Summary: What happens when Finn and Fionna get switched between OOO and AAA thanks to the Ice Queen and King. How will they get back and how will they be able to adjust to this strange "new" world?
1. Chapter 1

**Wow this took forever to write. But here I present you with this new story. I don't anyof the characters just the idea.**

(In the land of AAA)

Fionna was just getting to ready to lay down and go to sleep when all of a sudden Cake ran up the ladder and jumped into her drawer falling fast asleep. Fionna looked over at her friend before continuing to her own bed to sleep. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out. It had been a long day of adventuring for the two of them. But little did they know the Ice Queen was waiting outside the house for them to go to sleep so she could have the best chances of casting her spell without being interrupted.

She slowly flew into the house careful not to make a sound as she passed a sleeping B-MO. Ice Queen flew up the stairs to the bedroom shared by Fionna and Cake. She floated over Fionna's bed and pulled a potion out of her dress pocket. She tipped the bottle letting a single drop fall onto the head of the adventurer. Before the girl could wake up and catch her the Queen flew out of the window to escape the tree house.

The drop of the potion began to glow a pale blue, filling the room with a soft light. After a short time the light disappeared from the room. Fionna and Cake continued to sleep through the night without knowing what the Ice Queen had done.

(In the land of OOO)

In a very distant land Finn and Jake were also in the process of getting ready for bed in their tree house. "Dude that dungeon was awesome! We should go back tomorrow and continue to explore." Finn stated to his brother.

"If we have time after we help Bubblegum with that thing she wanted us to do." Jake said crawling into his bed.

"Oh yeah, that thing." Finn said crawling into his blankets. He laid his head down onto his pillow and slowly fell asleep. After a while the Ice King flew up to their window and leaned against the glass checking to see if they were asleep. Once he was sure they were out, he slowly pushed against the window to open it. Flying into the window he made his way over to Finn's bed holding up a small vial that contained a blue liquid. He poured a drop onto the human's head before stuffing the potion into his beard and flying away.

Finn's head began to glow, filling the room with a pale blue light. Finn opened his eyes slightly seeing the light. "Go back to sleep B-MO." he said sleepily before closing his eyes again as the light faded.

(Parallel between the two)

In the middle of the night both adventurers sleep was invaded by weird dreams and a bright blue light. Finn and Fionna woke up with a start glancing around the room. They looked over to the usual place where there friends sleep. Seeing the familiar lump of blankets in the drawer they relaxed again from what they thought was just a dream.

(In OOO)

When Fionna woke up the next morning she flipped out of bed and landed at the end of her bed. She looked over and saw that the drawer was empty. "Huh, Cake must be up already" She thought out loud to herself. She jumped down the ladder into the kitchen, and looked around. She noticed B-MO in the room and walked over and tapped on the device. "Hey B-MO have you seen-" Fionna started to ask but was cut off by B-MO screaming and running off after he turned around to see Fionna. "Huh, wonder what's wrong with him?" She walked down to the front door of the tree house and stepped outside. "Cake probably went to Lord M's house. I'll leave her a note to tell her to meet me at the Candy Kingdom when she gets back." The girl reached into her bag and pulled out a pen and notebook paper, scribbling down a quick note.

 _Hey I headed over to the Candy Kingdom. Meet me there._

And with that she took off to see Prince Gumball. When she reached the kingdom she ran up to the palace and nodded to the banana guards before going through the front doors. When she was passed the guards they exchanged glances.

"Must be trying out a new look." One of the guards said to the other shrugging.

Fionna made her way up to Prince Gumball's room, knocking on the door when she reached it. "Come in" said a voice through the door. Fionna pushed opened the door to see a pink girl sitting at a desk. Before the girl could turn around Fionna drew her sword and pointed it at her.

"WHO ARE YOU?" yelled Fionna at the pink girl.

The lady turned around, "I'm Princess Bubblegum, who are you?" She stated calmly. After years of being a princesses she knew how to handle these kinds of situations.

"Princess?" Fionna whispered to herself before shaking her head, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH PRINCE GUMBALL?"

"Prince Gumball?" Bubblegum questioned the girl. "I don't know what you're talking about but maybe you should put the sword down and we can talk about this."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT?" Fionna stopped for a second before thinking about everything. She then started to chuckle. Bubblegum looked around to try and find the source of what was causing the girls laughter. "I get it. This is a prank and I know just who is behind it. Oh I'm gonna bop Marshal Lee so hard. Hey great job acting but you don't have to pretend anymore. Just if Cake comes by tell her I went over to Marshal Lee's house." She turned around and walked out of the room laughing.

Bubblegum sat there staring at the door. "Gumball? Cake? Marshal Lee?" She thought aloud to herself.

After a short walk Fionna arrived at the opening of the small cave. She walked up to the door and heard the familiar sound of a bass. Fionna knocked on the door and the playing stopped. A couple of seconds later the door opened.

"Hey Fi-" The girl who opened the door stopped suddenly when she saw that it wasn't the small boy at the door. The girl grabbed the adventurers arm and dragged her inside. Before Fionna could get a word in she was sitting on the couch. "Finn did Bonnie experiment on you again? I thought I told her to stop doing this. I mean I have to say though you don't look bad as a girl." the girl chuckled.

"Who are you? And who is Finn and Bonnie?" Fionna asked.

"Did she erase your memories too? Well you're Finn and Bonnibell must have experimented on you to make you a girl. And it's me Marceline, Marcy, Vampire queen. Come on stop joking around."

"My name is Fionna and no one turned me into a girl. Iv'e always been one,"Fionna stated, "Plus Vampire Queen? Since when is he married." Fionna thought aloud.

"Married? No one's married." Marcy replied quite confused at this point.

"Then how are you the vampire queen?"

"Because I killed the vampire king before he bit me." Marcy explained.

"YOU KILLED MARSHAL LEE THE VAMPIRE KING?" Fionna jumped up off the couch screaming as tears started to pour out of her eyes.

"Hey calm down. I don't know who this Marshal Lee is but he can't be the vampire king because I'm the last vampire in all of OOO." Marcy said trying to get the girl to stop crying.

"Wait what do you mean OOO?"

"I mean OOO. You know the place we live in."

Fionna eyes widened. "This isn't AAA?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that this chapter is shorter. But I didn't want to be to repetitive with the story lines so after this chapter the adventures of Fionna and Finn will begin to be different from each other. I don't own anything accept the idea.**

(In AAA)

Finn woke up and rolled out of bed. He walked over to the ladder and slid down, holding onto the sides. He walked into the kitchen in an attempt to find Jake who he had noticed was not in their shared room. As he looked around the empty kitchen he noticed that there was a note left on the table.

 _B-MO and I headed over to the market to buy ingredients flapjacks. See you when I get back._

"Well if I wanna go back to that dungeon I need to go help PB with thing. I'll just leave Jake a note saying where I went and can meet me there to help." Finn thought out loud. He grabbed a nearby pencil and wrote underneath the message.

 _Went to Candy Kingdom to start helping me_ et _you there_.

And with that Finn ran jumped down another ladder and bolted out the front door. He arrived at the kingdom after a short amount of time. When he reached the castle he ran into the front doors and into the main room of the castle. 'Ok where is bubblegum' he thought to himself, 'she's probably in her lab.' Finn ran up the stairs looking for the familiar door that led to the princess's lab. When he reached the door he knocked before he pushed on the door to open it and let himself in.

"Hello?" Finn called into the room. He took another step inside, closing the door behind him. The human heard the sound of glass clinking together and the sound of something bubbling coming from further back in the room. Cautiously he took a step towards where the sound was coming from. "Princess?"

When Finn rounded the corner he saw a pink man leaned over a desk. Finn drew his sword and tip toed over to the strange man. He pointed his sword at the man, "Who are you and where is Bubblegum?" He glared at the man.

The stranger turned around and was meet with a sword pointed at his face. "Woah woah hey let's talk rationally."

"Who are you and where is Bubblegum?" He repeated being a little louder this time.

"The n-names Prince Gumball and I don't know who you're talking about." Gumball began to explain.

"How are you a prince?" He said lowering his sword just a tad.

"Well I-" The prince started to explain but was cut off by Finn.

"Did Marceline put you up to this?"

"Marceline?"

"I get it now this was all some prank. Nice job, I actually believed you."Finn lowered his sword and put it in his backpack. "Ok well if Jake comes by tell him I went over to Marcy's house." He said as he started to chuckle as he walked out of the room.

"Bubblegum? Jake? Marceline?"

Finn left the castle and soon arrived at the vampire's house. He heard the sound of music coming from inside the house. He knocked on the door and the music suddenly stopped. The door opened, "Hey Fiooooo" The boy's voice trailed off as he took in the site of the boy who was standing at his door. The person grabbed Finn's arm and dragged him inside the house. "Fi what did Gum Butt do to you? Why are you a guy?" The floating boy began to freak out.

"Gum Butt? And what do you mean why am I a guy I've always been a guy. A better question would be who are you?"

"He erased your memories to?! Oh glob I'm gonna punch that gumwad. Fi it's me Marshal Lee. You know the Vampire King."

It was then that Finn punched Marshal in the gut.

"Ah my cheek meat. Why did you do that?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MARCY?" Finn screamed getting ready to throw another punch.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT MAN!" Marshal said defending himself.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT MARCELINE THE VAMPIRE QUEEN!"

Marshal then calmed down as the words set in, "She can't be the Vampire Queen because I'm the only Vampire left in all of AAA."

"THAT'S NOT POS- wait did you say AAA?" Finn said lowering his voice back to normal.

"Yeah AAA as in where we live" Marshal explained.

"This isn't OOO?" Finn thought aloud.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter is so short I'm having some writers block. I don't own anything.**

(In AAA)

Fionna paced across the floor, "So you mean to tell me that we aren't in AAA we're in OOO?"

"Yes, we're in OOO. But let's back up a little bit. Let's start with what's your name?" Marceline spoke.

"I'm Fionna the human."

"Fionna the human? That's funny that sounds like my friends name. Finn the human."

"Finn the human? I thought I was the only human left." Fionna stopped pacing and stared at Marceline.

"Yeah, we thought he was the last human. It's weird you also kinda look like him. You both have a white hat, blonde hair, the same backpack, and the same color clothes. It's almost like you're the female version of him."

"Wow he sounds interesting. I know what you mean though. That Princess Bubblegum reminds me of Prince Gumball and you kind of remind me of Marshal Lee."

"Yeah about this Marshal Lee, you gotta pretty upset when you thought I killed him. Why is that?"

"Well he's my friend. Why wouldn't I be upset?"Fionna looked down at her feet. Trying to hide the fact that her cheeks had turned slightly pink.

"Yeah sure friends," Marceline chuckled at the girl. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Marceline flew over and opened it revealing a small yellow dog.

"Marcy! Have you seen Finn? I got a note from him saying he was going to the candy kingdom but bonnie said she never saw him."

"Why did you read the note I left for cake?" Fionna asked peeking around Marceline's shoulder.

"FINN WHY ARE YOU A GIRL? DID BUBBLEGUM DO THIS?" Jake stretching over to Fionna.

"I'm not Finn and is changing someone's gender something Bubblegum would do?"

"Wait if you're not Finn, then who are you and why do you look like my bro?"

"This is Fionna and she doesn't even know who Finn is," Marcy explained, "Fionna this is Jake the Dog."

"And this Finn is your brother?" Fionna questioned.

"Yeah he's my adoptive bro."

"I have an adoptive sister, Cake the Cat."

"We should probably take you to Bubblegum. She might be able to figure out what is going on here."

"So back to the Candy kingdom?" Fionna asked.

"Seems like it." Jake spoke. He stepped outside the door and stretched big, "Hop on." Fionna jumped onto Jake's back. Jake began to run towards the Kingdom with Marceline flying right next to him. Once they reached the castle jake shrunk down and Fionna jumped on to the ground. "Follow me."

The small group ran up to the princess's lab and knocked on the door.

"Come in." the princess called from inside. Fionna pushed open the door and they all walked in. Bubblegum turned around and saw the group. "Oh nice to see you again, this time without a sword in my face."

"Yeah sorry about that."

"It's fine. So what can I do for you guys?" Bonnie asked.

"We need some information about Fionna and her land?" Macry informed.


End file.
